fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
The Female Rescue Rangers' Plan
Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs "But King Charming, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel should on that very day be burnt. So it was done." All of the spinning wheels were taken from their places and were piles in the castle courtyard and all were then put on fire as the massive smoke begins to tower above them as the wheels were burnt. As more spindles were piled, more fire was ignited on them. Gadget watched the entire scene from the window and felt disgraced. Burning the wheels won't be much helpful to Prince Charming and Cinderella. She knew that Mirage wouldn't stop at nothing to see the death of his daughter. "D'oh, silly fiddle faddle!" said Gadget, feeling disgraced as she floated over to Tammy and Foxglove. They were busy drinking tea from cups, just sitting alone in the room. It's true that they were animals, but these girls drink and eat like mortals do. "Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I'm sure it'll work out somehow." said Tammy, and, with a swirl of her wand, a teapot, and a cup on a saucer appeared in mid-air and floated as she grabbed the cup and saucer. "Well, a bonfire won't stop Mirage." said Foxglove. "Of course not. But what will?" said Gadget, as she took the cup and saucer and took a sip from the cup. "Well, perhaps if we reason with her..." said Tammy. "Reason?" said Gadget, feeling somewhat startled. "With Mirage?" said Foxglove, feeling startled as well. "Well, she can't be all bad." said Tammy. "Oh, yes, she can!" said Gadget. "Ohhh, I'd like to turn her into a fat, old hoptoad!" snarled Foxglove, feeling frustrated about Mirage. "Now, dear, that's not a very nice thing to say." Tammy scolded lightly. "Besides, we can't." said Gadget, "You know our magic doesn't work that way." "It can only do good, dear, to bring joy and happiness." added Tammy. "Well, that would make me happy." said Foxglove between munches of cornbread. "But there must be some way...There is!" said Gadget when she thought of something. "There is?" asked Foxglove. "What is it, Gadget?" asked Tammy. "I'm going to ... " said Gadget, but she stopped for a moment and resumed talking in a quiet voice. "Shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears." whispered Gadget. Then she looked around the room, looking around the corners, under the tables, and outside the room. Then she floated back to them and said, "Follow me!" Then, with a swirl of her wand, she minimized herself, and her friends did the same. Then Tammy and Foxglove followed Gadget into the closet. "I'll turn her into a flower!" said Gadget. "Mirage?" asked Foxglove. "No, no, dear, the princess!" Gadget said happily. "Oh she'd make a lovely flower!" said Tammy. "Don't you see? A flower can't prick its finger." said Gadget. "It hasn't any!" said Foxglove, smiling. "That's right." said Tammy. "She'll be perfectly safe." said Gadget. Then Foxglove's smile turned into a disappointed frown, and she said, "Until Mirage sends a frost." "Yes, a-" said Gadget. But she suddenly stopped when she realized what Foxglove said. She knew now what would happen if ice and a delicate plant meet. And it was not a pretty mix. Gadget sadly slumped and said, "Oh dear." "She always ruins your nicest flowers." said Tammy. "You're right. And she'll be expecting us to do something like that." said Gadget. "Ohhh! Well what won't she expect? She knows everything." said Foxglove. "Oh but she doesn't, dear. Mirage doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy." said Tammy. Then an idea popped in Gadget's mind when she got a splended idea listening to Tammy's comment. "That's it, of course! It's the only thing she can't understand, and won't expect!" said Gadget, feeling excited. Then she paced around as she talked to herself. "Oh, oh, now, now ... We have to plan it carefully, let's see, woodcutters cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way ..." said Gadget to herself. "Explain what?" asked Foxglove. Gadget turned to Tammy and Foxglove and said, "About the teenage American girl mouse, the teenage girl squirrel, and the beautiful girl bat, raising a foundling child deep in the forest." "Oh? That's very nice of them." said Tammy. "Who are they?" asked Foxglove. "Turn around!" said Gadget. While Foxglove and Tammy turned around to face a mirror, Gadget changed them into normal Rescue Rangers, including herself. Tammy and Foxglove were very surprised when they only see themselves in run-of-the-mill forms. Gadget was now wearing a lavender jumpsuit and blue goggles. Tammy was now wearing a pink arch-type bow on her head, a matching long-sleeved button-down shirt with oversize tails that are never tucked in, and a pair of blue jeans. Foxglove was now wearing a purple dress. "Why, it's ... us!" said Tammy, being surprised. "Uh-huh." said Gadget. "You mean, we, us?" asked Foxglove. "Uh-huh." Gadget repeated. "Take care of the baby?" asked Tammy, who seemed excited about the idea. "Why not?" said Gadget. "Oh, I'd like that!" said Tammy. Foxglove then noticed that her dress was purple and changed it to yellow. After all, her favorite color is yellow, and she was obsessed with it. "Well, yes, yes, but will we have to feed it?" asked Foxglove. "And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh I'd love it!" sighed Tammy. "You really think we can?" asked Foxglove. "If normal Rescue Rangers can do it, so can we." said Gadget. "And we have our magic to help us." Foxglove said. "That's right." smiled Tammy. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no magic!" said Gadget, who denied it. "I'll take those wands right now." She took Tammy's wand, but Foxglove was still holding onto hers. Then she got rid of Tammy's wings with her wand. "Oh! Better get rid of the wings, too." "You mean, live and look like normal Rescue Rangers? For ten years?" asked Foxglove, as she proceeded to fly away from Gadget. "Uh-huh." said Gadget. She zapped away Foxglove's wings with her wand, making her fall into a big spoon. "Now, we-we-we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic." said Foxglove, who was now concerned about the idea. "And that's why Mirage will never suspect!" said Gadget. "But who'll wash, and cook?" asked Foxglove. "Oh, we'll all pitch in." said Gadget. "I'll take care of the baby!" said Tammy. "Let me have it, dear." said Gadget, reaching for Foxglove's wand. At last, Foxglove got rid of Gadget's wings with her own wand. Then she took the wand from Foxglove. "Come along now, We must tell their majesties at once!" said Gadget. Then she changed herself to normal size, leaving Tammy and Foxglove still inside the closet. "Gadget!" called Tammy. "Gadget!" called Foxglove. Gadget forgot about her friends and changed them to their normal sizes. Then they left the room. "As night fell, King Charming and Queen Cinderella then watched from their balcony with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappeared into the night." When the female Rescue Rangers reached the door in their disguised forms, they looked around to make sure they weren't being watched or followed. Then Gadget motioned them to start moving into the forest, and they disappeared into the wilderness.